


Getting Away With It

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt #475: Attention.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Getting Away With It

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #475: Attention.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Getting Away With It

~

Draco preened, all eyes on him. 

Ron snorted. “Attention seeking git.”

Harry shrugged. “It doesn’t matter. The award ceremony’s for everyone.”

“It’s the principle! You and Snape are guests of honour. Ferret-face is acting like he is.”

Harry smiled. “Did it ever occur to you that neither of us want attention? Severus is recovering from Nagini’s bite, and I hate the limelight.”

Ron blinked. “You planned this, then? Draco’s doing you a favour?” 

Just then, Severus joined them, award adorning his robes. “Not exactly. I’ve found it best to let Malfoys think they're getting away with something.”

Ron grinned. “Brilliant!”

~


End file.
